De la tristeza al amor
by Adagio 5682
Summary: Una pegaso vive una vida muy triste hasta que encuentra un pony muy especial que la hace vivir el amor y no sabe a las consecuencias que va a vivir, pero fue su primer beso con Soarin.
1. Chapter 1: Mi pasado

**Hola a todos aquí les traigo otro fanfic **

**Nota: Los personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a Hasbro.**

De la tristeza al amor

Hay ponis que tienen una vida hermosa y otros la tienen arruinada, esta es la historia de una pegaso que vive con su madrastra hasta que un pony muy la hiso vivir el amor.

Rainbow Dash y Fluttershy estaban jugando en casa de fluttershy, cuando los padres de Rimbow Dash la recogieron a esta ultima le dieron una grata noticia.

Padres: Hija te tenemos que decir algo que cambiara tu vida- dijo con voz de tristeza

Rainbow Dash: Que cosa es ese algo que cambiara mi vida por siempre- dijo con voz asustada.

**Que tal les gusto**

**¿Qué será lo que le quedran decir sus decir sus padres?**


	2. Chapter 2: Mi amiga esta desaparecida

**Hola a todos aquí les traigo el segundo capitulo.**

**Nota: Los personajes no me, le pertenecen a Hasbro.**

* * *

Padre: Te vas a quedar con una madrasta el resto de tu vida por que yo y tu madre vamos a viajar par nunca volver- dijo con un tono de tristeza en su voz.

Raimbow: Pero porque no van a volver nunca mas- dijo entre sollozos la pequeña potrilla.

Madre: Nos encantaría llevarte con nosotros pero es imposible, y no te preocupes por que la que te va a cuidar es alguien de fiar- dijo con un tono maternal.

Raimbow: Pero y si no lo es, les pudo haber mentido- dijo la pequeña potranca.

Padre: Lamentablemente nosotros ya no podemos hacer nada pequeña pero solo te digo que nunca la hagas enojar, por que si eso haces ella si se va a volver mala- dijo el padre de la potrilla.

Raimbow: Esta bien pero algún día les voy a volver haber- dijo llorando.

Madre: tal vez, pero lo mas probable es que no- dijo entono de lastima.

Raimbow: entonces adiós para siempre- dijo llorando.

_12 años después_

Ya había pasado cuando las Mane 6 se volvieron amigas, cuando twilight se convierte en alicornio, y en Equestria reinaba la paz gracias a los elementos de la armonía y sus portadoras y la princesa Celestia y su hermana la princesa luna decidieron que toda Equestia debería celebrar la derrota de todos los males, y esa derrota fue gracias a varios ponis como los elementos de la armonía y la princesa Cadensa y su esposo y varios mas, pero el problema era que una de los elementos de la armonía no podía venir al estar desaparecida desde hacia varios días y nada ni siquiera sus mejores amigas sabían de ella así que se tubo que cancelar la ceremonia asta nuevo aviso.

Twilight: Donde puede estar esa pony- dijo la unicornio lavanda.

Celestia: No lo se, pero alguien debe saber donde esta- dijo la alicornio blanca.

Luna: Es probable pero el problema es quien ese alguien- dijo la alicornio azul oscuro.

Fluttershy: Lo mas probable es que este en su casa pero solo los pegasos y alicornios pueden pisar las nubes, ósea digo que tenemos que buscarla en su casa- dijo la tímida pegaso.

Rarity: Fluttershy tiene razón tenemos que ir a Claudsdale a buscarla- dijo la unicornio blanca.

Applejack: Opino lo mismo tenemos que ir a buscarla a su casa- dijo la pony vaquera.

Celestia: Creo que tienen razón tenemos que ir a su casa a buscarla de inmediato- dijo la alicornio blanca con un tono de voz serio.

Twilight: Bien iremos pero el problema esta en que todas no tenemos alas, amenos que... usemos un hechizo para pisar las nubes.

Luna: entonces esta decidido iremos a su casa a buscarla- dijo la alicornio oscura.

Todas: Bien- dijeron al unísonio.

**Bueno aquí termina el segundo capitulo.**

**Dejen sus comentarios.**


	3. Chapter 3: Por fin te encontramos

**Hola a todos aquí les traigo el tercer capitulo.**

**Nota: Los personajes no me, le pertenecen a Hasbro.**

* * *

_Horas mas_ tarde:

Twilight: Ya llegamos a su casa- dijo la alicornio lavanda.

Celestia: Tienes razón Twilight ya hemos llegado- dijo la alicornio blanca.

Fluttershy: Y tenemos que entrar todas- dijo la pegaso amarilla con una voz que expresaba nerviosismo.

Rarity: Fluttershy querida no tengas miedo después de todo tu diste la idea de venir aquí- dijo la unicornio blanca intenta calmar a su amiga.

Pinkie Pie: - saca un megáfono de la nada- ANIMO FLUTTERSHY!- dijo la pony fiestera.

Fluttershy: Si ya se yo di la idea pero el problema es que me da mucho miedo entrar a su casa- dijo la pegaso amarilla.

Twilight: Bueno Fluttershy si no quieres entrar te puedes quedar a cuidar la puerta- dijo la alicornio lavanda.

Fluttershy: No quiero quedarme afuera sola prefiero entrar con ustedes y enfrentar el miedo- dijo la pegaso amarilla con un tono de voz decidido y al mismo tiempo con nerviosismo.

Celestia: Bueno eso ya es tu decisión pequeña pony- dijo la alicornio blanca.

Luna: Basta de charlas entremos- dijo la alicornio oscura.

Todas: Bien- dijieron al unisonio.

_Ya adentro:_

Twilight: Hola hay alguien aquí- dijo la alicornio lavanda.

Voz: Quienes son ustedes- dijo una voz femenina.

Twilight: Rainbow eres tu- Pregunto la alicornio lavanda.

Voz: Primero respondan mi preguna- dijo la voz misteriosa.

Luna: Quien te crees para faltarle el respeto a una de las ponis mas reconocidas en equestria- dijo la alicornio oscura.

Voz: No lo voy a volver a repetir quienes son ustedes- dijo con una voz que dejo heladas a las ponis.

Celestia: Esta bien te lo diremos, somos los elementos de la armonía y las princesas del día y la noche- dijo la alicornio blanca.

Voz: Gracias por responder mi pregunta, ahora largo de mi casa- dijo con una voz demoniaca que dejo heladas a las ponis.

Celestia: No nos vamos a ir por que esta no es tu casa- dijo la alicornio blanca con un tono de voz de autoridad.

Voz: Que no es mi casa, claro que es mi casa- dijo muy furiosa la voz desconocida.

Luna: TE ORDENO QUE TE REBELES- dijo la alicornio oscura usando la voz real de canterlot.

Voz: Enserio quieres que me rebele- dijo la voz mientras todas hacían un gesto de afirmación con el resto- Bueno ustedes lo pidieron- dijo mientras caminaba hacia ellas.

(Nota: Cuando están pensando se escribirá con **Negrita**)

Fluttershy: **Por que tuve la tonta decisión de decirles que quería entrar**\- dijo pensando la pegaso amarilla mientras temblaba del miedo.

Rarity: Fluttershy querida te sientes bien- dijo la unicornio blanca.

Fluttershy: Si Rarity solo que tengo un poco de miedo- dijo mientras la pony misteriosa se acercaba mas.

Rarity: No te preocupes yo también tengo miedo, pero no voy a dejar que me venza el miedo, por que esto es por una amiga- dijo la unicornio blanca.

Voz: Querían que me rebelara pues les voy a campar mi deseo- dijo mientras caminaba un poco hacia la luz- Obsérvenme yo soy...- no pudo terminar de hablar porque alguien la interrumpió.

Voz 2: No les hagas nada a mis amigas- dijo una voz que parecía de una voz de una poni herida- Si lo haces te juro que te mato- dijo mientras caminaba hacia la pony extraña.

Twilight: Rainbow eres tu- dijo mientras intentaba ir hacia donde provenía la voz.

Voz: VETE!-le dijo- Si lo haces te dejare ir- dijo mientras la otra sombra perecía no oírla.

Voz 2: Para que quiero que me dejes libre si no voy a tener a mis amigas- dijo mientras se dejaba ver un poco- Si las quieres matar, mátame también con ellas- dijo mientras se acercaba mas y se podía ver unos ojos color magenta.

Twilight: Rainbow eres tu- dijo la alicornio lavanda.

Voz: Bueno como quieras- dijo mientas se iluminaba la habitación de un color celeste y se dejaba ver una alicornio celeste con la crin dorada y uno ojos celestes- Las matare a todas por decisión de su amiga- dijo mientras lanzaba un rayo a todas.

**Que tal el capitulo les gusto, espero que si.**

**Espero comentarios.**


	4. Chapter 4: La batalla empieza

**Hola a todos aquí les traigo el tercer capitulo.**

**Nota: Los personajes no me, le pertenecen a Hasbro.**

**Perdonen la demora, pero estuve muy ocupada por temas escolares**

* * *

Voz: Mi nombre es Sakura- dijo- Adiós princesas- dijo la alicornio celeste.

_Cuando desapareció la niebla:_

Sakura: Pero que, mi hechizo era el mas poderoso- dijo mientras veía a las princesas y portadoras sin ningún rasguño.

Celestia: Si quieres detenerlos tendrás que quitarnos los elementos, pero para tu mala suerte nadie puede quitarles los elementos solo ellas se los pueden quitar- dijo la alicornio blanca.

Sakura: Te digo que yo si puedo quitarles los elementos- dijo la alicornio celeste.

Twilight: Como dijo mi mentora, nadie nos puede quitar los element...- no pudo terminar de hablar porque fue presa de un dolor insoportable, al igual que twilight el resto de los elementos también tenían ese dolor insoportable- AHHHHHH- dijo la alicornio lavanda antes de caer al piso inconscientes al igual que todas sus amigas.

Celestia: Que les has echo- dijo la alicornio blanca, con un tono de voz que expresaba furia.

Sakura: Nada, solo se quedaran inconscientes por unos minutos, pero cuando despierten las verán muertas y equestria ardiendo en llamas- dijo la alicornio celeste.

Luna: No te lo vamos a permitir que pongas a nuestro reino en llamas, entregaremos nuestras vidas si es necesario- dijo la alicornio oscura.

Sakura: Hagan lo que quieran princesas, por que nada me puede derrotar- dijo la alicornio celeste.

Celestia: No creo que puedas con la magia de dos alicornios- dijo la alicornio blanca.

Sakura: Aja- dijo con tono de sarcasmo la alicornio celeste.

Celestia y Luna: QUE EMPIEZE LA BATALLA- dijeron las dos princesas.

* * *

**Que tal les gusto, espero que si.**

**Nos leemos**


	5. Chapter 5: Sunny, la hija de celestia

**Hola a todos.**

**Nota: Los pesonajes no me pertencen.**

**Perdonen la demora.**

* * *

Sakura: Por favor saben muy bien que no podran vecerme, ya lo intentaron hace siglos- dijo la alicornio celeste.

Celestia: Pero tu hiciste trampa, dijiste que me hibas a dar a mi hija pero nunca me la diste- dijo la alicornio blanca.

Sakura: Eso fue si tu me ganabas y si no yo me quedaria con ella.

Luna: Pues te ordeno que traigas en este momento a la princesa cristal light- dijo la alicornio oscura.

Sakura: Pues si quieres la traigo pero te digo que ella no te conoze celestia y a ti tampoco luna, bueno y ambien le cambie de nombre, ahora se lla sunny- dijo la alicornio celeste.

Celestia: Y se puede saber por que le cambiaste el nombre- dijo la alicornio blanca.

Sakura: Por que ese nombre no me gusta y ahora es una linda alicornio pero no se parece nada a ti celestia solo tiene tus ojos y su melena es de la misma forma que el tuyo solo que de diferente color- dijo la alicornio celeste.

Luna: Bueno ya deja de hablar y traela en este momento- dijo la alicornio oscura.

Sakura: Bueno la traere pero nada de abrazarla es muy timida y si alguien que no conce la toca se asusta y sale volando- dijo la alicornio celeste.

Twilight: Ya llevanos- dijo mientras se paraba la alicornio lavanda junto con sus amigas.

Celestia: Por fin despiertas twilight- dijo la alicornio blanca.

Twilight: Pero quien es la princesa cristal light- dijo la alicornio lavanda.

Sakura: Sunny ese es su nombre ahora twilight sparkle- dijo la alicornio celeste.

Luna: Vamos rapidamente- dijo la alicornio oscura.

Sakura: Ya, ya, si quieren ir amos pero no le hablen- dijo la alicornio celese mientras de su cuerno salia una aura color magenta.

_Mientras en otro lugar:_

Sunny: Hermano por que mama se demora mucho- dijo una alicornio color negro y melena dorada.

Robet: Tal vez ya no tarde en llegar- dijo un alicornio color marron y de melena gris.

Sunny: Tengo miedo, por que mama dijo que iba a venor con alguien- dijo la alicornio negra.

Sakura: Pues ya no te tienes que preocupar sunny- dijo la alicornio celeste.

Fluttershy: Este lugar es escalofriante, tengo mucho miedo- dijo la pegaso amarilla escondiendose detras de rarity.

Sakura: Les presento a sunny y robet, mis hijos- dijo la alicornio celeste.

* * *

**Bueno hasta a qui llego este capitulo.**

**Espero que les haya gustado.**

**Nos leemos**


	6. Chapter 6: MADRE!

**Hola a todos.**

**Nota: Los pesonajes no me pertencen.**

* * *

Celestia: Sunny no es tu hija, es mía- dijo llorando.

Luna: Hermana calmate por favor.

Sakura: QUE TE E DICHO DE QUE NO LE HABLES- dijo molesta.

Sunny: Mamá quien es ella- dijo escondiendose detras de su hermano.

Sakura: Son los elementos de la armonia y las princesas de equestria- dijo molesta.

Robet: Y que hacen aqui- dijo sorprendido.

¿?: Si hermana que hacen aqui- dijo una voz misteriosa.

Sakura: Magic moon por fin llegas- dijo molesta.

Magic Moon: Es que me retrase matando a la princesa de cristal y su esposo- dijo cansada.

Twilight: MATASTE A MI HERMANA Y MI CUÑANA- dijo muy molesta.

Magic Moon: Si algun problema, la antigua princesa tambien mato a muchos.

Celestia: Mi madre jamás mato a algun pony- dijo soñosando.

Sakura: Claro que lo hiso.

Luna: Ella nos dijo que no habia matado a nadie y nosotras siguieramos a ella de ejemplo.

Magic Moon: Pues les mintio, ahora ella lo debe confesar.

Celestia y luna: Ella esta muerta- dijeron llorando.

Twilight: Ellas tiene razon, por que si estubviera viva estaria con nosotros en ese momento.

¿?: Sakura ya me puedes liberar- dijo una voz misteriosa.

Celestia y luna: MADRE- dijeron sorprendidas

* * *

**Bueno hasta aqui llego este capitulo.**

**Espero que les haya gustado.**

**Nos leemos.**


	7. Chapter 7: La muerte de sakura

**Hola a todos.**

**Nota: Los pesonajes no me pertenecen.**

* * *

¿?: Hijas, están vivas- dijo feliz.

Sakura: Heart hope diles la verdad a tus hijas.

Heart Hope: No se de lo que hablas- dijo nerviosa.

Celestia: Madre por favor no nos mientas mas- dijo suplicando.

Sakura: Me retiro con sunny- dijo mientras desaparecía.

Tawilight: A donde se fue.

Rarity: No lo se twilight.

_Mientras en otro lugar: _

¿?: Juro que cuando logre salir de aquí voy a matar a sakura- dijo molesta.

Sakura: Siempre dices lo mismo rainbow.

Rainbow: Sakura por favor déjame ir con mis amigas- dijo rogando.

Sakura: Rainbow eso no se va a poder, por que te voy a matar en este momento- dijo mientras de su cuerno salía una aura color magenta.

Rainbow: Sakura no me mates por favor- dijo llorando desconsoladamente.

Sakura: Muy tarde.

¿?: No le hagas nada.

Sakura: Y tu quien eres para decirme que hacer.

¿?: No soy nadie, pero tu no tienes derecho a matarla.

Rainbow: Por favor vete no quiero que te hagan daño- dijo llorando.

¿?: Rainbow acaso no me reconoces.

Rainbow: Si se quien eres, eres soarin.

Soarin: Si soy yo rainbow.

Rainbow: Vete y no vuelvas jamás.

Sakura: Ella tiene razón vete.

Soarin: Jamás lo hare- dijo molesto.

Sakura: Bueno pero solo te digo que no podrás derrotarme.

Soarin: Quien dice que no.

Después de decir eso, soarin empujo a sakura y a ella no le dio tiempo de reaccionar y callo al suelo, al caer murió instantáneamente.

Sunny: Que le has echo a mi mamá- dijo llorando.

Soarin: Ella no es tu madre, tu madre es celestia, la soberana de equestria.

Rainbow: Soarin que has echo- dijo incrédula.

Soarin: Rainbow yo no hice nada malo ella te quería matar recuerdas.

Rainbow: Si lo recuerdo, pero no era para que le hagas eso.

Soarin: Lo se, pero ahora hay que llevar a sunny con celestia o luna para que la cuiden.

Rainbow: Pero ellas están a kilómetros de aquí.

Sunny: Si quieren yo les puedo llevar- dijo cogiendo mas confianza.

Rainbow: Bueno hazlo.

Sunny: Esta bien- dijo mientras de su cuerno salía una aura amarilla.

_Mientras en otro lugar:_

Heart Hope: Primero que quieres que les diga.

Magic Moon: Bueno tus hija quieren saber si has matado a ponis en tu vida.

Heart Hope: Si e matado a muchos ponis en mi vida.

* * *

**Bueno hasta aquí llego este capitulo.**

**Espero que les haya gustado.**

**Por favor denme sujerencias**


	8. Chapter 8: El destierro

**Hola a todos.**

**Nota: Los pesonajes no me pertenecen.**

* * *

Celestia: QUE- dijo muy sorprendida.

Luna: Madre dinos que esto es una mentira- dijo con lagrimas en los ojos.

Heart hoop: Luna esto no es una mentira, es la realidad yo mate a varios ponis- dijo arrepentida.

Celestia: Pues madre, con todo le dolor de mi corazón, te tendré que desterrar de equestria, tu misma pusiste esa regla, la cual era de nadie debía matar a ningún pony, la única excepción era de que el asesinado era algún villano de equestria, pero los ponis que tu mataste no son villanos de nuestro amado país, así que a dios madre- dijo llorando junto a su hermana.

Heart hoop: Esta bien hija, yo puse esa regla y yo la debo de cumplir- dijo retirándose del lugar.

_Minutos después:_

La madre de celestia y luna ya se había retirado y las portadoras estaban tratando de calmar a sus gobernantes, mientras que la magic moon estaba esperando a su hermana.

Magic moon: *Por que mi hermana se demora tanto- pensó.

Twilight: Princesa no tiene por que estar a si recuerde que yo también e perdido a mi hermano y mi cuñada, y creo que también perdí a una amiga- dijo recordando a su amiga, su hermano y su cuñada.

Cuando de repente una luz segadora ilumino el lugar, y de ahí apareció dos pegasos y una alicornio.

Magic moon: Sunny donde esta tu madre- dijo muy preocupada por su hermana.

Robet: Si sunny en donde esta nuestra madre- dijo muy asustado.

Sunny: Ella esta muerta- dijo llorando.

Rarity: Pero como es posible que ella este muerta- dijo muy sorprendida al igual que sus amigas y las princesas.

¿?: Creo que no les gustaría saber- dijo cierta pegaso.

Mane 5: RAINBOW- dijeron muy sorprendidas al verla.

Rainbow: Jejeje, hola amigas- dijo muy feliz.

Fluteershy: En donde estabas- dijo recordando que ella estaba desaparecida.

Rainbow: Bueno lo que paso fue que sakura me secuestro en mi propia casa.

Rarity: Pero como es posible, nadie puede secuestrar a nadie y menos en su propia casa- dijo muy sorprendida.

Rainbow: Pero yo no estaría aquí si no fuera por soarin.

Mane 5: EL FUE QUIEN MATO A SAKURA- dijeron muy sorprendidas.

Rainbow: Pues si.

Celestia: No e preocupen chicas no lo voy a desterrar de equestria, recuerden que si fuera un pony inocente que no a echo nada si lo aria.

Twilight: Pero hay que encerrar a la hermana de sakura- dijo mirándola.

Luna: Yo creo que si.

Applejack: Pero quien se ara cargo se sunny y robet.

Celestia: Pues yo puedo cuidarlos.

Luna: HERMANA ESTAS LOCA, PUEDO HACEPTAR QUE CUIDES A TU HIJA PERO A SU HERMANO- dijo muy sorprendida.

Celestia: Que tiene de malo.

Twiight: No lo se.

Celestia: Bueno entonces yo me are cargo de ellos dos.

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado.**

**Este capitulo lo bajo presión.**

**Si no les gusto el capitulo espero criticas, por que yo estoy con un dolor de cabeza horrible y sentí que me quería desmallar, pero no paso eso no quería dejarlos con la duda mucho tiempo.**

**Nos leemos.**


	9. Chapter 9: La sorpresa

**Hola a todos.**

**Nota: Los pesonajes no me pertenecen.**

* * *

Rarity: Ya que rainbow ya esta aquí ya podemos celebrar la derrota de todos los males- dijo alegremente.

Celestia: Si y también hay que arrestar a la hermana de sakura- dijo mirándola de reojo.

Luna: Hermana tu ve al castillo con tu hija y el de sakura y yo arresto a la hermana de sakura.

Celestia: Bien hermana, chicas vengan nos vamos a canterlot.

Mane 6: Bien.

Rainbow: Y que hay de soarin- dijo mirando al mencionado.

Celestia: Mmmm... el también puede venir recuerdas que la fiesta la celebra toda equestria incluyendo el imperio de cristal.

Twilight: Pero el imperio ya no tiene gobernantes- dijo triste.

Luna: El imperio no va estar protegido al no tener gobernantes.

Celestia: Y lo único que nos queda es que mi hermana o yo gobernemos el imperio.

Luna: Hermana pero no estamos casadas ni tenemos novio- dijo sonrojada.

Celestia: Yo si tengo solo que no te lo dije- dijo sonrojada.

Después de la revelación de celestia, las mane y su hermana se quedaron muy sorprendidas.

Rarity: Y quien es princesa.

Celestia: Es..es- dijo nerviosa.

Luna: Vamos hermana no tengas miedo de decirlo- dijo emocionada.

Celestia: Es...es- dijo aun mas nerviosa.

Twilight: Dilo princesa.

Celestia: DISCORD- dijo muy sonrojada.

* * *

**Que tal les gusto el capitulo, espero que si.**

**Espero comentarios.**

**Nos leemos.**


	10. Chapter 10: Estas viva

**Hola a todos.**

**Nota: Los pesonajes no me pertenecen.**

* * *

Luna: Hermana tu estas loca no, como vas a estar con el dios del caos y de la desarmonia- dijo muy sorprendida.

Vos: En el amor puede pasar de todo.

Twilight: CADENCE, no era que magic moon te habia matado- dijo muy sorprendida de ver a su cuñada.

Cadence: Pues yo y tu hermano usamos un echiso de ilusion, el cual consistia en que ella piese que nos esta matando, así que eso se ignifica ue yo u tu hermano estamos vivos- dijo muy feliz.

Twilight: Si, si, si- dijo saltando como una potrilla de cinco años.

Applejack: Twilight te sientes bien- pregunto mientras veia la reaccion de su amiga.

Twilight: QUE SI ESTOY BIEN, CLARO QUE ESTOY BIEN POR QUE ME ALEGRA QUE MI HEMANO Y MI CUÑADA ESTEN VIVOS- dijo mientas sacudia a applejack- creo que me pase- dijo sonrojada por su reaccion.

Todos: Jajajajaja.

Celestia: Bueno la ceremonia se realisara la proxima semana, pero chicas pueden venir a mi castillo hoy en la noche- pregunto a las mane 6.

Twiligh: Yo si puedo ir- dijo un poco mas calmada.

Flutterhy: Yo igual- dijo timidamente.

Rarity: Si es en canterlot yo voy- dijo muy feliz.

Applejack: Yo si puedo ir.

Pinkie: Yo tambien puedo ir, hoy no tengo nada que hacer- dijo muy feliz.

Rainbow: Yo no puedo, quiero descansar.

Celestia: Bueno rainbow si no quieres ir o no tengo problema.

Rainbow: Gracias por comprender princesa.

Celestia: No hay de que.

Luna: Bueno chicas es hora de que nos retiremos y cadence por avor ven con migo y mi hermana a canterlot- dijo seriamente.

Cadence: Claro tía luna.

Celestia Bueno chicas nos retiramos.

Mane 6: A dios princesas.

_En la noche: _

Era una hermosa noche, la recien nombrada princesa twiligh estaba esperando a sus amigas para ir a canterlot.

Twilight: Por que mis amigas se demoran tanto- dijo desesperada.

Applejack: Tranquila twilight ya llegamos.

Rarity: Chicas ustedes creen que en canterlot este haciendo frio- dijo mientras revisaba su bolso de mano.

Twilight: Rarity por si no lo recerdas es verano.

Rarity: Hay se me habia olvidado jejeje.

Twilight: Saben que ya hay que ir a la estacion del tren.

Mane 5: Si.

* * *

**Espero que les haya ustado este capitulo.**

**El romanse entre soarin y rainbow emiesa en el proximo capitulo.**

**Nos leemos**


	11. Chapter 11: Te demuestro mi amor

**Hola a todos.**

**Nota: Los pesonajes no me pertenecen.**

* * *

_Mientras en la casa de rainbow:_

Rainbow estaba en su habitación recostada en su cama cuando suena el timbre.

Rianbow: Ahora quien es- dijo molesta por que ella estaba durmiendo.

Cuando abrió la puerta se encontró con soarin.

Rainbow: Hola soarin- dijo dejándolo pasar.

Soarin: Hola rainbow- dijo entrando.

Rainbow: Soarin por que vienes a mi casa a esta hora no podrías venir mañana- dijo algo molesta.

Soarin: Bueno yo iba a venir mañana pero me dijeron que mañana es la gira de los wonderbolts por equestria.

Rainbow: Si lose, pero que cosa es tan importante para que vengas hoy y no después de tu gira- dijo ya mas calmada.

Soarin: Es que esto no puede esperar- dijo nervioso.

Rainbow: Soarin te puedes apurar en decirlo que estoy muriendo de sueño- dijo desesperada.

Soarin: Primero prométeme que no me golpearas ni nada.

Rainbow: Lo prometo- dijo algo fastidiada.

Soarin: Bueno yo...yo...te amo- dijo sonrojado.

Rainbow: Que dijiste- dijo sonrojada.

Soarin: Yo te amo dashie- dijo sonrojado.

Rainbow: Pues yo...yo...igual- dijo sonrojada.

Soarin: Entonces me permites besarte- dijo sonrojado.

Rainbow: Pues si- dijo sonrojada.

Soarin se lanzo en rainbow y la beso apasionadamente y ella acepto gustosamente, ellos tuvieron una noche que jamás van a olvidar ( seguro sabe a lo que me refiero, pero no deseo tocar el tema )

* * *

**Bueno hasta aquí llego este capitulo.**

**Dejen sus comentarios.**

**Nos leemos**


	12. Chapter 12: Aviso ( es bueno )

**Hola a todos.**

Bueno aquí les voy a decir que me ceo una cuenta en Facebook con el nombre de adagio lino.

Ahí publicare si subí un capitulo o otra cosa


	13. Chapter 13: La mición

**Hola a todos.**

**Nota: Los personajes o me pertenecen.**

* * *

Luego del incidente de rainbow y soarin, las mane 5 se encontraban en canterlot despertando y había una twilight muy nerviosa.

Twilight: Lo que nos dijo celestia no me gusto nada- dijo recordando lo que había pasado.

_Flash back:_

Cuando las mane 5 llegaron a canterlot lo primero que hicieron fue ir al castillo para la reunión que había solicitado celestia.

Twilight: Espero que no sea nada grave- dijo muy alarmada.

Applejack: Twilight no creo que sea nada grave.

Twilight: Puede ser que si.

Pinkie: Pues twilight tus dudas van a hacer respondidas por ya llegamos- dijo dando pequeños saltitos.

Guardia 1: Alto ahí quienes son ustedes.

Applejack: Por si no te as dado cuenta somos las portadoras de la armonía y la princesa twilight sparkle- dijo mirando muy seriamente al guardia.

Guardia 1: Lo siento princesa y portadoras- dijo apenado.

Twilight: No se preocupe guardia ahora siga con su trabajo.

Guardia 1: Si majestad- dijo haciendo un saludo militar.

Ya adentro.

Twilight: Odio que me llamen princesa o majestad- dijo algo molesta.

Rarity: A mi me gustaría que me llamen así.

Twilight: Pues a mi no me gusta.

Rarity: Bueno cambiemos el tema por que ya estamos llegando a la sala de los tronos.

Todas: Bien.

Cuando entraron un guardia las presento.

Guardia: Con ustedes la princesa twilight sparkle y las portadoras de los elemento de la armonía- dijo inclinándose ante ellas al igual que todos los demás guardias.

Celestia: Guardias pueden retirarse.

Guardias: Si majestad- dijeron inclinándose ante ella y su hermana.

Luna: Seguro se preguntaran por que las llamamos.

Twilight: A si es princesa.

Celestia: No haremos tan larga la conversación, twilight yo y mi hermana viajaremos por dos años al imperio grifo y necesitamos que tu te hagas cargo de equestria y te quedaras a vivir en canterlot y si tienes problemas solo nos tienes que comunicar y empezaras en unos dos días- dijo seriamente.

Twilight: Princesa que tal si fracaso y no soy una buena gobernante- dijo muy nerviosa.

Celestia: Twilight tengo fe en que si serás una buena gobernante.

Twilight: Y que hay de mis amigas- dijo mirándolas.

Luna: Bueno ellas se pueden quedar a vivir aquí si ellas lo desean.

Celestia: Bueno twilight aceptas si o no- pregunto.

Twilight: Yo acepto- dijo decidida.

Luna: Bien mi hermana y yo vamos a preparar las maletas y tu y tus amigas vallan a descansar.

Twilight: Bien- dijo retirándose junto con las demás.

_Fin del flash back:_

Applejack: Solo son dos años, además nos tienes a nosotras- dijo abrazándola al igual que las demás.

Twilight: Esta bien

* * *

**Bueno hasta aquí llego este capitulo.**

**Dejen comentarios.**

**Nos leemos**


	14. Chapter 14: En el hospital

** Hola a todos (siempre digo lo mismo)**

**Como están.**

**Hoy fue el día más feo de toda mi rosa vida xddd. Me quitaron mi lindo y hermoso internet pero estoy haciendo un esfuerzo para actualizar.**

**Quieren que haga la misma historia pero en otro idioma por ejemplo inglés, pero sería después que acabe una historia o esta misma xdd.**

**Bueno dejare de hablar para hacer el capítulo ahh y va a ver una hermosa sorpresa que me dejaron en los reviews, me sorprendieron tanto que dije: Hay ellas tiene razón si no hago eso mi historia se arruinaría, eso dije pero no todo va a ser color rosa o el que sea pero bueno va a ver un poco de maldad por alguien que todavía no voy a decir xdd.**

Mientras que twilight intentaba calmarse, en poniville, rainbow estaba en su casa durmiendo y cuando despierta siente una fuerte dolor de cabeza.

Rainbow: Pero que es lo que me pasa- dijo mientras intentaba ponerse de pie pero no podía (sé que muchos ya saben lo que pasa xdd, yo también lose pero no lo diré hasta que me dé la gana xdd)

Luego de varios minutos intentando ponerse de pie lo logro y bajo a la cocina para buscar algo de comer y luego ir al médico (hay no ella no puede ir al médico pero porque pongo eso si no quiero que pasee xdd)

Luego de comer salió de su casa para ir al hospital de poniville (creo que se escribe así, si está mal escrito díganmelo por reviews xdd) para hacerse una revisión.

Al llegar fue donde la recepcionista para separar una cita en ese mismo momento.

Rainbow: Hola señorita, me puede reservar una cita en este momento por favor- pidió amablemente.

Recepcionista: Claro pero para qué es la cita- pregunto.

Rainbow: Una general- respondió.

Recepcionista: Claro justo ahora se la puede hacer, ahorita llamo al doctor para decirle que tiene pacientes.

Rainbow: Claro yo espero- dicho esto se sentó en una silla mientras esperaba al doctor.

Luego de esperar como una hora llego una enfermera diciéndole que ya podía pasar a lo que ella respondió con un "gracias".

Ella entro en una sala en donde habían bastantes aparatos raros (no sé cómo se llaman en verdad xdd)

Doctor: Buenos días señorita dash- saludo.

Rainbow: Buenos días- respondió.

Doctor: Bueno empecemos a revisarla.

Rainbow: Okey.

Luego de que la revisaran el doctor le dio los resultados.

Doctor: Bueno usted está…

**Los deje en suspenso xddd**

**Les gusto a mi sí.**

**Que le dirá el doctor a rainbow.**

**Que tengan buen día xddd.**

**Respondan la pregunta de arriba o los mato xdddd ok no**

**Dejen comentarios.**

**Nos leemos.**


	15. Chapter 15: Sorpresa

** Hola amigos (por fin otra cosa)**

**Mañana no actualizo ningún fanfic por que me voy al cine con todas mis amigas, así que mañana no esperen ningún capitulo.**

**Saludos a mi amiga PrincesaRainbowDash.**

* * *

Doctor: Bueno usted esta embarazada- dijo normal (lol)

Rainbow: QUEEE, no esto no puede estar pasando- dijo nerviosa.

Doctor: Señorita, por favor cálmense.

Rainbow: Esta bien me calmare y adiós- dijo saliendo por la puerta.

YA AFUERA

Rainbow: Como le voy a decir a soarin que va a ser ...- no termino la oración.

¿?: Decirme que.

Rainbow: Ahh soarin, te tengo que decir algo pero aquí no.

Soarin: Esta bien rainbow, vamos a tu casa ahí me lo dices.

Rainbow: Ya.

EN LA CASA DE RAINBOW

Soarin: Ya rainbow que me querías decir- pregunto.

Rainbow: Bueno soarin, vas a ser padre- dijo muy nerviosa.

* * *

**Corto lose xdd.**

**Les gusto, a mi sii xdd.**

**Como lo tomara soarin.**

**Dejen reviews.**

**Nos leemos.**


	16. Chapter 16: No se me ocurre un nombre

**Hola amigos.**

**Perdonen la demora.**

* * *

Soarin se quedo en shock por lo que dijo rainbow.

Rainbow: Soarin si ya no me quieres no importa- dijo mientras salía volando de su casa.

Cuando rainbow salió de su casa el reacciono y trato de alcanzarla pero no puedo.

EN CANTERLOT

Las mane estaban caminando a la estación de trenes.

Twilight: Tenemos que ir a poniville ahora- dijo corriendo a la estación de trenes.

Rarity: Esta bien twilight, pero tranquilízate.

Cuando rarity dijo eso un arcoíris paso rápidamente por el cielo.

Twilight: Vieron eso chicas- dijo mirando al cielo.

Fluttershy: Si lo vi, creo que fue rainbow.

Twiliht: Entonces voy a alcanzarla para decirle lo que tengo que decirle- dijo volando a la velocidad que sus alas le permitían.

Twilight volaba lo mas rápido que podía.

Twilight: RAINBOW, RAINBOW- gritaba.

Twilight gritaba pero rainbow no la escuchaba.

Twilight: RAINBOW, RAINBOW- dijo un poco mas cerca de rainbow.

Rainbow: Ah?

Twilight: Rainbow tenemos que hablar- dijo seria y algo agotada.

Rainbow: Que pasa twilight- dijo descendiendo.

Twilight: Lo que pasa es que la princesa celestia y su hermana viajaran al imperio grifo por dos años y yo me are cargo de equestria por esos dos años y te pido tu ayuda para gobernar- explico.

Rainbow: Esta bien te voy a ayudar, tengo algo que decirles pero aquí no.

Fluttershy: Entonces vamos al castillo a hablar.

Todas: Okay

EN EL CASTILLO

Rarity: Ya rainbow que nos querías decir- pregunto.

Rainbow: Yo...yo..yo- dijo titubeando.

Applejack: Si no nos quieres decir, no importa.

Rainbow: Yo..yo...yo estoy embarazada.

Todas: QUEE

* * *

**Suspenso xdd.**

**Como lo tomaran las chicas?**

**Dejen reviews.**

**Nos leemos.**


	17. Chapter 17: La respuesta

**Hola amigos.**

**Perdonen la demora.**

**Unos capítulos mas y se acaba la historia, pero va a ver secuela.**

* * *

Rainbow: Chicas no me digan que ustedes tampoco lo van a tomar bien- dijo con lagrimas en los ojos.

Rarity: Rainbow querida, que te hace pensar que lo vamos a tomar mal- dijo intentando calmarla.

Rainbow: Es que soarin nunca me respondió cuando le dije esto- dijo llorando.

¿?: Pues esta es mi respuesta.

Rainbow: Soarin- dijo sorprendida.

Soarin: Rainbow yo no puedo ser padre, soy demasiado joven para serlo, también esta mi carrera, yo no voy a arruinar mi vida por estúpido bebe, así que terminamos- dijo mientras salia volando (sugerencia de pinkisita pie, enserio fue una gran idea pero me duele escribirla)

Rainbow: Soarin yo... yo- dijo mientras se desmayaba.

Todas: RAINBOW- gritaron asustadas.

Twilight: GUARDIAS TRAIGAN UN MEDICO Y ARRESTEN A SOARIN, AHORA- mando twilight mientras miraba a su amiga tirada en el piso.

Guardias: LO QUE ORDENE PRINCESA.

Rarity: Juro que lo mato, como se atreve hacerle esto a rainbow- dijo molesta.

Twilight: Rarity tranquilízate, de esto se encargaran las autoridades- dijo intentando calmarla.

Pinkie: Pero twilight, lo que hizo no tiene perdón- dijo con el pelo lizo.

Doctor: Princesa twilight, vine en cuanto me llamaron, que paso- dijo preocupado.

Twilight: Lo que paso fue que mi amiga se desmayo.

Doctor: Bien, enseguida la entendemos- dijo mientras la subía a una camilla y se la llevaban al castillo.

Fluttershy: Tu crees que rainbow se ponga bien- dijo preocupada.

Twilight: Yo creo que si- dijo mientras caminaba hacia el castillo.

* * *

**Pobre dash :(**

**Espero que soarin page por sus errores.**

**Dejen reviews.**

**Nos leemos**


	18. Chapter 18: El asesinato

**Hola amigos.**

**Mensaje para princesarainbowdash: Solo por ti are los capitulos mas largos okay -_-**

**Bueno díganme si quieren que soarin vuelva con rainbow.**

* * *

Todas las mane (menos rainbow) estaban hablando sobre lo sucedido mientras cenaban en el castillo de canterlot.

Pinkie: Juro que cuando lo vea, le voy a arrancar sus alas y lo voy a hacer pedasitos- dijo muy molesta.

Rarity: Yo igual.

Twilight: Chicas, de eso se encargaran las autoridades.

Las 2: Bien

Fluttershy: Am.. no creen que deberíamos de ir a ver a rainbow- dijo en voz baja.

Todas: Cierto- dijeron mientras se paraban de las sillas (que milagro que la escucharon xd)

Todas estaban molestas por lo que había pasado, todas querían venganza pero sabían que no podían matar o herir a otro pony y menos ellas por que eran los elementos de la armonía.

Twilight: Espero que rainbow no aya despertado.

Fluttershy: Yo tampoco, por que se puede desesperar y no se que mas puede pasar.

Rarity: Y si despertó, no se que podremos hacer.

Pinkie: Bueno creo que lo que debemos hacer es tranquilizarla con una super fiesta- dijo saltando de la de la alegría.

Todas: PINKIE

Pinkie: Ups jejejejeje.

Applejack: Pinkie puedes ser seria por una ves en tu vida.

Pinkie: Esta bien.

Fluttershy: Bueno chicas ya llegamos a la habitación.

Twilight: Bueno hay que entrar.

YA ADENTRO

Todas miraron a rainbow que estaba todabía durmiendo (por así decirlo soy muy sencible en ese tipo de cosas), todas la miraban con tristeza y ganas de matar, ellas estubieron mirandola, unos minutos despues rainbow empezóa despertar y corrieron para ver como estaba.

Rainbow: Q-u-e me pa-so- dijo un poco debil.

Twilight: Te desmayaste rainbow.

Rainbow: Pero por que- dijo un poco mejor.

Applejack: Pues..

Rainbow: Ya me acorde, soarin termino con migo por que estoy embarazada- dijo molesta.

Rarity: Rainbow querida, el termino contigo si, pero vas a ver que un día a venir hacía a ti y te va a pedir perdón.

Rainbow: No rarity, yo nunca lo voy a perdonar, lo que me hizo no tiene perdón.

Fluttershy: Ella tiene razón como le va a perdonar a un idota como soarin- dijo molesta (raro en ella xd).

Rainbow: Yo cuidare a mi hija sola.

Pinkie: Va a ser niña- dijo emocionada.

Rainbow: Si pinkie.

Twilight: Bueno nosotras te vamos a ayudar en todo lo que nececites.

Rainbow: Gracias chicas.

Todas: De nada.

Horas mas tarde todas estaban durmiendo en el castillo de canterlot, mientras en el imperio grifo, una sombra misteriosa caminaba con un cuchillo entre las calles de la ciudad, hasta llegar al castillo en donde se encontraban las princesas de equestria.

¿?: Esto es venganza, princesas- dijo la sombra misteriosa mientras cortaba las cabezas de las princesas de equestria.

* * *

**Que triste.**

**En el siguiente capitulo sabrán quien es.**

**Bueno dejen reviews.**

**Nos leemos.**


	19. Chapter 19: La noticia

**Hola amigos.**

**Haber hoy actualize por que no tengo nada que hacer xd.**

**Como sea, como estan, espero que bien.**

**Un saludo para berenice que se acerca su cumpleaños :)**

* * *

Al día siguiente, en la capital de equestria, canterlot, las mane 6 se estaban alistando para ir a desayunar.

Twilight: Que lindo día- dijo mirando el día (pero como el sol esta en el cielo si celestia y luna están muerta xdd).

Guardia: Princesa twilight, noticias del imperio grifo.

Twilight: Que paso- dijo preocupada.

Guardia: Las princesas celestia y luna- dijo con un nudo en la garganta.

Twilight: Que paso con ellas- dijo aun mas preocupada.

Guardia: Las princesas celestia y luna han muerto- dijo triste por eso (obio es su princesa)

Twilight: QUE, esto debe ser un error- dijo desesperada (yo estaria igual)

Guardia: Cálmese princesa- dijo intentando calmarla.

Twilight: Pero ellas son nuestras princesas, su princesa, mi princesa, tenemos que hacer algo.

Guardia: Lo único que tenemos que hacer es calmarnos, con el tiempo estaremos mejor.

Twilight: Tiene razón, pero quien elevo el sol y bajo la luna.

¿?: Yo lo hice.

Twilight: Cadence, pero tu no puedes hacerlo- dijo dudosa.

Cadence: Como soy la tercera princesa, y la ex-legitima al trono, ahora yo tengo la magia del sol y la luna, pero tu tendrás esa magia, por que tu ahora seras la princesa de equestria.

Twilight: Pero yo no puedo ser la princesa de equestria.

Cadence: Twilight, ahora solo hay 2 princesas y yo no se el echiso para comvertir a un pony unicornio, pegaso o terrestre en alicornio.

Twilight: Yo se en donde esta el echiso, podemos usarlo.

Cadence: Pero a quien vamos a comvertir en alicornio- pregunto.

Twilight: A mis amigas.

Cadence: No twilight, seria raro si ellas serian princesas.

Twilight: Entonces, yo seré la princesa de equestria y seré la nueva portadora del sol y la luna.

Cadence: Entonces empezemos.

Cadence uso un echiso (no se su nombre :p) que hizo que su cuerno brillara (ojo solo la punta) y saliera toda la magia del sol y la luna, formando un circulo de magia en el aire (como paso en el ultimo episodio de la cuarta temporada) y toda esa magia fue (haber como lo digo xd) transladada (creo que no es la palabra correcta xd) al cuerno de twilight y pues esa magia ahora era de ella (adagio me va a matar D:).

Cadence: Listo twilight, ya tienes la magia del sol y la luna- dijo un poco agotada.

Twilight: Bueno iré a desayunar con mis amigas, deben de estar preocupadas.

Twilight camino hacia el comedor en donde se encontraban sus amigas que la miraban preocupada.

Rarity: Twilight querida y esa cara- dijo miradola.

Twilight: Chicas tengo una mala noticia- dijo con lagrimas en los ojos.

Applejack: Pero que paso.

Twilight: Las princesas del sol y la luna han- dijo llorando mas fuerte.

Rainbow: Que les paso.

Twilight: Las princesas del sol y la luna han muerto- dijo llorando aun mas fuerte.

Todas menos twilight: QUEE!?- dijeron muy sorprendidas.

Twilight: Y la princesa cadence me entrego la magia del sol y la luna.

Rarity: Twilight querida calmate, todo esto se va a solucionar.

Twilight: Y ahora yo seré la nueva princesa de equestria- dijo muy triste.

Applejack: Nosotras estaremos para apoyarte.

Twilight: Gracias chicas ustedes son las mejores.

Todas se dieron un gran abrazote grupal xd.

MIENTRAS EN OTRO LUGAR

¿?: Esas chicas jamas estaran felizes- dijo mientras desaparecia.

* * *

**Listo ya me había cansado muy largo para mi xd.**

**Quien creen que sea la mala esa xd.**

**No hubo romance por que ya no va a ver, en la secuela va a ver mucho adasdasdas.**

**Dejen reviews.**

**Nos leemos.**


	20. Chapter 20: La amenaza y la evacuasion

**Hola amigos.**

**Como están.**

**No se que decir D:**

* * *

Meses después del asesinato de las princesas de equestria, todo iba bien para las mane 6, excepto para twilight, ella todavía no superaba la muerte de su mentora.

Twilight: Por que eso le tubo que pasar a la princesa celestia- dijo llorando.

Twilight aun no perdía el respeto hacia la princesa celestia, ella estaba desbastada su vida se volvió gris después de la muerte de su mentora.

Twilight: Creo que lo mejor es ir a ver a mis amigas- dijo caminando hacia los jardines de canterlot.

Al llegar, twilight se encontró con sus amigas y ellas fueron a saludarla (yo le diría cerebrito xd) y ella correspondió el saludo.

Twilight: Hola chicas- saludo.

Todas menos twilight: Hola twilight.

Twilight: Como están- pregunto (mmm parece que estuvieran hablando por Facebook xd).

Todas menos twilight: Bien.

Todas estaban hablando de cualquier cosa hasta que un guardia entra con una carta dirigida hacia twilight.

Guardia: Princesa twilight, le llego una carta- dijo entregándole la carta.

Twilight: Es una carta del imperio grifo- dijo sorprendida y a la ves molesta.

_Querida princesa twilight:_

_Buenos días princesa, en serio le debemos una disculpa a usted y a su reino, pero nosotros no somos los responsables de la muerte de las princesas del sol y la luna, si no nos cree esta en todo su derecho de hacerlo._

_Atte. Imperio grifo._

Twilight: Si ellos dicen que ellos no asesinaron a las princesas quien fue.

Todas menos twilight: No lose twilight.

Twilight: Creo que tendremos que investigar.

¿?: No creo que sea necesario- dijo una encapuchada.

Twilight: Quien eres da la cara.

¿?: Acaso no me recuerdas- dijo quitandose la capucha.

Twilight: Moon dark, la hermana de sakura- dijo sorprendida.

Moon dark: La misma.

Twilight: Tu asesinaste a mi mentora y a su hermana- dijo llorando.

Moon dark: Si lo hice, tenia que vengar la muerte de mi hermana.

Twilight: Pero ellas no la mataron por las asesinaste- dijo llorando aun mas fuerte.

Moon dark: Y no dejare que me derrotes- dijo lanzando un hechizo hacia el castillo de canterlot.

Twilight: Que planeas hacer.

Moon dark: Destruir equestria tienes dos días para evacuar a los civiles incluyéndote.

Twilight: No jamas abandonare equestria jamas.

Moon dark: Entonces seras eliminada del mundo querida twilight.

Twilight: No prefiero salvar a mi reino.

Moon dark: Como quieras twilight, recuerda tienes dos días.

Twilight: Bien.

Moon dark desapareció y twilight y sus amigas fueron a avisarles a todo el reino y le dijeron a los guardias que guarden todas las cosas mas importantes de equestria.

Twilight: Bien chicas, ustedes vayan a poniville y avísenle a los ciudadanos que guarden y empaquen y luego van otras ciudades, mientras yo mandare una carta a cadence y avisare a todos los ciudadanos de canterlot y luego ire a suitappleecrres (en verdad no se si se escibe asi) a recolectar todas las manzanas posibles.

Todas: Echo.

* * *

**Solo faltan dos o tres capitulos mas y se acaba la historia y sigue la secuela.**

**Lo siento flor pero en la secuela viene tu sugerencia.**

**Dejen sus reviews.**

**Nos leemos (por que siempre digo lo mismo D:)**


	21. Chapter 21: Final

**Hola amigos.**

**Okay flor para que no me estés torturando este sera el ultimo capitulo y el mas largo y tal ves con soarin dash :p.**

* * *

Las mane 6 fueron a hacer lo que tenían que hacer, twilight estaba muy preocupada pero tenia que salvar a su reino.

Twilight: Sera mejor mandarle un mensaje a cadence- dijo buscando una pluma.

_Querida princesa cadence_

_Buenos días princesa, hemos recibido una amenaza, tenemos que evacuar el reino, lleva todas las cosas de valor del imperio, especialmente el corazón._

_Espero lea esta carta._

_Atte. Princesa twilight._

Twilight: Spike- llamo.

Spike: Que pasa twilight- pregunto.

Twilight: Manda esta carta.

Spike: Bien- dijo mandando la carta.

Twilight: Bueno ven con migo vamos a la sala secreta del castillo- dijo caminando hacia los tronos que alguna ves fueron de las princesas del y la luna.

Spike: Bien.

Twilight se paro en frente del trono y uso un hechizo (como paso en el imperio de cristal cuando twilight y sus amigas fueron a salvar el corazón, cuando twilight abrió la puerta pero de magia blanca) y se abrió un pasadizo secreto al costado de los tronos.

Twilight: Bueno entrare yo sola si cadence manda una carta no la leas hasta que yo salga entendido.

Spike: Entendido- dijo haciendo un saludo militar.

Twilight entro y camino hasta llegar a una biblioteca con un montón de libros antiguos, ella uso un hechizo y saco todos los libros y cosas antiguas que se encontraban dentro, luego camino a otro lugar en donde había otra biblioteca y de nuevo saco todos los libros y cosas antiguas, luego de hacer eso con su magia creo muchas carretas en donde irían los libros y cosas antiguas.

Twilight: Listo spike, llego una carta-pregunto.

Spike: No.

Twilight: Bueno llamare a unos guardias para que vigilen las carretas y tu vas a ir con un grupo de guardias a avisarles a los civiles que vamos a evacuar el reino.

Spike: Muy bien twilight.

Twilight: También diles que guarden sus cosas mas preciadas y toda la comida que tengan.

Spike: Okay.

Twilight se dirigió a la biblioteca y dejo encargado a un grupo de guardias que sacaran los libros que había colocado en las carretas de la sala del trono. Cuando twilight llego a la biblioteca hizo lo mismo que en la sala del trono pero esta ves uso mas carretillas y llamo a mas guardias para que sacaran las carretillas. Luego fue a al cocina y le dijo a las cocineras y cocineros que preparen mucha comida y que las pongan en las carretillas que estaba dejando en la entrada y llamo a un grupo de guardias para que los ayuden y lleven las carretillas. Luego le dijo a las empleadas que vayan a todas las habitaciones del castillo y recojan todas las mantas y almohadas y que las pusieran en las carretillas que estaba dejando.

Twilight: Bueno ahora iré a todas las tiendas de equestria.

Twilight se dirigió a todas las tiendas de equestria para decirles que guarden todo lo que tenían en la tienda y dejo unas carretillas y un grupo de guardias que les iban a ayudar y llevar las carretillas. Luego twilight se dirigió al imperio de cristal para hablar con cadence.

Twilight: Ufff estoy muy cansada.

Twilight entro al castillo del imperio hablo con cadence y le dijo que evacuara el reino y que fueran a canterlot por que de ahí partirían.

Twilight: Cadence tienes que evacuar el imperio y llevarte el corazón.

Cadence: Ya sabia twilight justo te iba a mandar la carta.

Twilight: Bien tienes que venir a canterlot en menos de un día tenemos dos días para abandonar equestria.

Cadence: Bien.

Mientras en poniville las amigas de twilight estaban avisando que tenían que guardar sus cosas e ir a canterlot, luego fueron a ponyhathan y dijeron lo mismo que en poniville, luego a las pegasus, luego a claudsdale, luego al bosque ever free por zecora, luego a applelusa y a muchos lugares.

Rarity: Ufff estoy muy cansada.

Fluttershy: Yo también.

Applejack: Pero creo que la que esta mas cansada es rainbow- dijo mirándola.

Rainbow: Tienes razón.

Pinkie: Yo también estoy cansada.

Rarity: Mejor dicho todas estamos cansada.

Todas menos rarity tienes razón.

En la noche todos los ponis estaban llegando a canterlot con un montón de equipaje, los ponis de cristal también estaban estaban llegando con su princesa y principe.

Twilight: BIEN MIS QUERIDOS PONIS, SEGURO SE PREGUNTARAN POR QUE TODOS ESTAMOS REUNIDOS EN CANTERLOT, BUENO LA RAZÓN ES QUE HAN ECHO UNA AMENAZA CONTRA EQUESTRIA, NOS DIJERON QUE TENEMOS QUE IRNOS EN DOS DÍAS SI NO SEREMOS ELIMINADOS DE ESTE MUNDO, TODAVÍA NO SE A DONDE IREMOS PERO SI NOS VAMOS A IR DE EQUESTRIA Y NO VOLVEREMOS JAMAS- dijo usando la vos real de canterlot.

Todos los ponis: SI- afirmaron

Twilight: ENTONCES QUE EMPIECE EL VIAJE.

Todos los ponis: SI

**FIN**

* * *

**Bueno este fue el final, en la secuela ya estarán en su nueva tierra y volverá a haber soarindash :3**

**Espero que les aya gustado esta historia.**

**Dejen sus comentarios.**

**Nos leemos**


End file.
